Starting Anew
by Aidyn Willow
Summary: Ginny Weasley has always been somewhat of an outcast. Now, she wants to start over again, and she gets the chance.
1. Ginny's Life

Ginny made her way down the hallway, careful not to wake her brothers. They weren't exactly morning people and she enjoyed her privacy. As she entered the bathroom, she ran the hot water and waited.

Virginia Weasley was going into her fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She had a lot to live up to with five older brothers. Less than a year ago, she would have said six. 

It didn't bring tears to her eyes because no one had died as some of you may have been thinking. Percy, the third oldest, had disowned the family when he learned of some things that they were doing. Ginny wasn't worried about it though. Percy often went to extremes when it was something he believed in, sometimes a good thing, but not always.

Bill was wild, but he had been head boy at Hogwarts and had gotten a good job with Gringotts. He was even engaged, even though the family didn't even know her name.

Charlie was Quidditch captain in his days. He could have gone on to play for almost any team, but he decided to hunt down dragons, often returning home with burns everywhere. 

Percy, well, lets not go into him anymore. You know enough about this brother.

Fred and George were the comedians. They had started their own joke shop in Diagon Alley and were progressing fabulously. 

Then there was Ron. He had a lot to live up to with all the others, but he did it. He was best friends with the famous Harry Potter. He also held the title for the best chess player Hogwarts ever had. 

But Ginny… Ginny was different. She was smart, but not at the top of the class. She was sporty, but not enough to be on the Quidditch team. She had a good sense of humor, but not enough to be really funny. She was dedicated, but not enough to be a prefect. She wasn't good enough at anything to be known for it. The only time her name was known was when she had been taken into the Chamber of Secrets, and she didn't want to think about that. It had scarred her terribly. 

The water had filled and she slowly slipped into the hot water. As she relaxed, she reflected on how people must see her. She was shy, quiet, and didn't have many friends. In fact, she didn't have _any_ friends. She was a loner. Her family still believed she had a crush on Harry Potter and often treated her like the little girl she no longer was. She sat alone at the Gryffindor table and had her own chair reserved in the window in the common room. 

Ginny sometimes wished she could be more outgoing. She wished she could go somewhere where no one knew her and could start all over again. No Harry Potter. No Tom Riddle. No Draco Malfoy. No overprotective family. No anyone. She wished she could go to this place and teach herself how to be outgoing, popular, someone people want to hang out with.

Slowly, Ginny finished up her bath and got ready for the day. It was September 1st. She and Ron were going back to Hogwarts. Fred and George had graduated the year before, passing their reputation on to some second years. They were starting out great, but only time would tell if they would live up to the name of Marauder which was passed to the Weasley twins from Sirius Black, one of the original Marauders. The only thing anyone could say was that the kids had a lot to measure up to.

Ginny was wearing an amazingly new black tube top with a silver rose imprinted on the front. Her hair was twisted into a sloppy bun with stray ringlets hanging at odd ends. She wore no make up and donned a pair of ripped flares that her mother hated.

She headed down the stairs and into the kitchen. Ginny was an insomniac. She would roll around all night, thoughts racing through her head, and she found that doing extra things in the morning would keep her awake. 

So, she got out some pans and started on breakfast, putting French vanilla coffee on the muggle coffee maker her father had gotten to work. She made a variety of things on mornings like this as cooking was a love of hers and she soon had scrambled eggs, French toast, blueberry waffles, and chocolate chip pancakes set up along the table. She was kept awake through this with a large mug of coffee. Of course, only about 10% of it was coffee, 10% was milk, and the remaining 80% was pure sugar. Helpful, no?

The table was soon surrounded by the rest of the family, which included Ron, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter. Many believed she still harbored a crush on Harry, including some of the family, but she had long since gotten over it.

"Wow, Gin," Ron said through a mouthful of yams she had made especially for him. "Did you get _any_ sleep last night?" Her family could always tell that way. The better the food, the less sleep the night before, not to mention the more coffee covered sugar.

"Nope!" Ginny replied gleefully, now on a sugar high and eating the chocolate chip pancakes. (NOOOO!!! Those were for Percy!) Mrs. Weasley rolled her eyes.

"You all need to get your things together," Molly (I got tired of typing Mrs. Weasley) said. "We need to leave soon!"

Ginny, still on a sugar high and wishing for a place to start anew, was unaware of everything for the next few hours. She soon found herself in an empty compartment on the Hogwarts Express. Little did she know, her wish would soon come true.

The ride was uneventful until about half-way through. Ginny was jumping around the unshockingly empty compartment, still hyper from the sugar high and going insane from the pancakes. There was a sudden jerk and the lights went out (how original, huh?) as Ginny's trunk was forced open and its contents rained down on her. 

To Ginny, it felt as if the train had stop momentarily before giving an even greater jerk and speeding off at incredible speeds. It was going so fast that the momentum threw her into the back wall. She fought to keep her eyes open, but found that she couldn't. She soon slipped off.

__

A bit later… or earlier if you want to be that way…

"Do you think she's alive?… OWWW!!! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"You're an idiot Sirius. She's breathing, she can't be dead, and that did _not_ hurt."

"REMUS!!! He hit me!"

"Well, Sirius, you must have done something to deserve it. I mean, James doesn't often hand out punches."

"Hey! You're supposed to be on my side!"

"No he's not, he's on my side. Aren't you, Remus?"

"Of course I am, Lily. Now, what is your side?"

"I dunno… Who's she?"

"I dunno."

"Never seen her."

"Are you sure she's not dead?… OWWWW!!!!"

"That SO did not hurt."

"You're right… I just wanted to be dramatic."

"Sirius?"

"Yes?"

"Shut. Up."

"OKAY!!!"

At this point, Ginny began to stir. She didn't know how long she'd been out, but she was aware of one thing. There were people in the compartment. No one _ever_ came to her compartment. _Ever_. She immediately snapped into a sitting position, startling the others. It was quiet for a long time after that as everyone was waiting for someone else to say something. Finally, someone spoke up.

"Ummm… Hello," a girl with hair rivaling Ginny's in redness said. "I'm Lily Evans."

********************

A/N: Okay… I know I shouldn't be starting this fic as I have about 27 other ones that need to be finished… but it just called out to me. Oh wellz, 

TOODLES!!!

TAT

Oh, and, by the way, I don't own anything yet. YET.


	2. Old Legends and New Friends

Starting Anew

"L-Lily Evans?" Ginny was one that would often stutter when spoken to. She was just shy little Ginny, but right then she wouldn't have been stuttering if it weren't for the fact that she was talking face to face with Harry Potter's dead mother.

"That is what she said… now who are you?" Sirius was now cutting into the conversation, not taking time to realize that he could have introduced himself while he was getting over the fact that the strange new girl wasn't as dead as he had believed. Ginny had been staring at Lily, but was pulled out of her shocked reverie into a larger one as Sirius brought it to her attention that there were others in there as well.

"SIRIUS!!!" Sirius Black had stayed at her home quite a few times since her third year… a little over two years before. Even though he was much younger and more lively looking than the Sirius she knew, it wasn't hard for her to tell that it was him. This now meant that she was putting together what had happened. Here she was, in her compartment, with people she knew as mentors, legends, and respectful figures, yet they were only her age by appearance.

"Yes? Have we met? You don't look familiar or anything." The others stared at him in absolute disbelief, Lily resorting to backhanding him in the head, causing him to wince. "OW! What the hell was that for?!"

"You'll have to excuse him," a Harry look-alike that must have been James said. "He hasn't had his medication for the day. I'm James Potter, that's Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and you seem to know Sirius… now who are _you?_" Ginny was still in shock, but she managed to get an answer out.

"Ginny. Ginny Weasley. I know who all of you are, but… well…" She bit her lip, remembering their Charms lesson on time turners.

'You are truly sent into the past,' Professor Flitwick had said. 'The slightest mistake may alter the future, so you are not to release any information on what will happen, for it could change the existence of your closest companions, or even yourself.'

"What's the matter?" Lily asked. Ginny decided to play along with the timeline. She would be a new student until able to talk to Dumbledore. At least, she hoped Dumbledore was headmaster… oh, what was it the Trio had said again? Oh… oh yeah! Professor Lupin had been able to come because Dumbledore was headmaster… So he had to be!

"Are you okay?" Remus asked, looking at her strangely as she had gotten a thoughtful, confused, and delighted look on her face that was quite strange as they were a weird combination all put together. Ginny suddenly snapped out of it.

"What? Oh, I'm fine… I don't remember what happened though. I…" Just as she was about to say more, the train skidded to an abrupt halt and all of them were thrown back and wound up in a rather confusing knot. Sirius, though, had ended up on top, and that was not exactly the best place for him to be.

"Ow! Geroff my foot!"

"Stop pulling my hair, James!"

"It's not me, it's Peter."

"No it's not, and you have my arm!"

"No I don't! Lily, let go of my head… where are my glasses?!"

"Sirius! Let us up!" Sirius sat on top of them, holding James's glasses in one hand and a chocolate frog in the other, munching away.

"No, I don't think I will. I rather prefer you this way."

"Are you insane?! Sirius, get off us!"

"Nuh uh," he replied, adorning a toddler voice. "You hit my head… wasn't vewy nice of you to do. Now, say sowwy and I might get up."

"Sirius! You deserved it!" Ginny, having been a ways away from them, had avoided the "pile of death" and was laughing her head off at them, from Lily's complaints to Sirius's attempts to draw out an apology. To her, it was absolutely hilarious. James then looked right at her, with a pleading look.

"Pweeeaaase?" he said, putting on his best puppy dog eyes which made Ginny laugh even harder, but she did as asked.

"Well!" she exclaimed, now attempting to hold in her laughter. "I'm off to the school. I don't know about you, but I'm starving. You can stay here though. I mean, I would understand if you're not hungry." She then grabbed a school robe and walked out of the compartment, waiting for the sound of Sirius jumping up after her at the thought of food. She didn't have to wait long before he passed her, running to the carriages and attempting to make one go faster than its usual trot. 

As Sirius actually succeeded, the others quickly jumped into the carriage, hoping to get there and restrain Sirius from attacking the house elves of the kitchens for food, leaving everyone else with nothing… or at least just keeping him away from the Gryffindor table. Amazingly, they were actually able to do it, though, looking around, it appeared they had lost Ginny.

Meanwhile…

"Professor?" The old, wise, yet cheerful Dumbledore looked up from his desk as she spoke, looking the same as he had in her time… or was it would? Either way, he was no different.

"May I help you?" Ginny didn't really know what to say, so she decided to just get it out of her, as there was nothing better she could think of.

"Yes, sir. You see, I have this problem." Dumbledore nodded, listening with rapt attention and patience to wait for years. "I'm stuck… In the past." At this, Dumbledore's patience shrunk a little, getting confused, anxious, and yet having an underlying understanding of the situation.

"Which means?" 

"Well, sir… That I'm from the future."

***********************************

Hey guys, long time no update :). Well, since ff.net was down, I was sitting on my lazy ass and making knew stories as well as other things… but one thing I did not do was to work on my stories. So, in order to make it up to you, I finished it quickly today. Thanks y'all :). C ya soon. Toodles!

TAT


	3. Authors Note

I'm going on a break… *sigh* This is going to be really, really, really hard. I'm cutting myself off from reading and updating fan fiction… For about five months (time period may change) I'm going to refrain from reading fan fiction and pretty much refrain from going on the computer… my time will be focused on school (which I think I'm falling a little behind in) and writing all these stories I've started… which means I'm going to be falling behind… waaaay behind in reading all these fics I've come to love. If I've reviewed your fic, please send me an e-mail at Triambtin13@yahoo.com so I don't loose track of it forever… otherwise, expect me back in about 5 months with several chapters if not a few completed fics for you. Ja,

Sesshiria

a.k.a. Aedyn


End file.
